What Lies Beneath
by The Silent-Nocturne
Summary: Everyone is not always as they appear to be. People can't always be defined by others just by what they see or are told. The world she knows begins to break and crack away piece by piece. (Sesshomaru/Kagome)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim any and all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this story. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her lovely creations.

_This story is meant for a mature audience only. This story will contain adult situations, strong language and violence. _

_ No YIM's, please. _

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter One**

Frightened, she tried to run from him as fast as she could; knowing that he could very much catch her at any moment and end her life with a swipe of his claws. The mud beneath her made her escape so much more difficult, she hoped the rain would dilute her scent but the blood that was dripping from her side was sure to alert the enraged predator of the path she was taking.

_This can't be happing! This has to be a terrible dream, it has to be_! Her thoughts betrayed what she knew to be true. This was real. This was what Naraku had planned and again her dear friend had fallen for a trick by the ruthless enemy. Many thoughts ran through her head, stuck between the reality of the situation and alluring denial, but she had to keep her mind focused and not fall into a naïve hopeful wish for someone to wake her up or save her.

The sounds of thunder scared her for the first time in a very long time. The forest around seemed to be a maze of obstacles with no real destination for her to find shelter, safety. The rain felt as cold as the terror gripping her entire being. Her heartbeat seemed to vibrate through her body, the adrenaline and fear piercing her chest, her lungs struggling for breath. Her vision was beginning to blur, a mixture of tears, rain and blood loss she was sure was the cause.

_Don't be weak. Don't get distracted. This is real. Run. Run for your life and don't stop. Think. Think. You have to think Kagome! What can I do? _

A strong clap of thunder echoed and then a ferocious roar yards behind her sent her more into a panic. He was so close. He was going to reach her and then she would have to face what he had become. The rosary around his neck had not worked when she had cried out 'sit' several times. He had only looked at her with a frightening smirk; a crack of his knuckles warned her that she had made a mistake thinking she could have power over him.

Her friends had stared, injured and alarmed by the condition their leader was in. Miroku had attempted to erect a barrier around her, around Sango, Shippo and himself, but they were too spread out and he was weakened from the battle that Naraku had planned. And plan he did. Because the moment Sango had tried to intervene to get Kagome as far from Inuyasha, a bright light had flashed about them and she found herself away from the battle ground and instead in the middle of storm in a darkened forest with only the sound of Inuyasha's dark laughter letting her know she was not alone.

For a moment, she had truly believed this was an illusion by Naraku. That the forest was nothing but part of her imagination; that the wicked laughter from her friend was just a nightmare playing itself out in this trickery. Yet, it all changed when Inuyasha immediately appeared in front of her and grabbed her arms painfully tight. He smiled down at her and bared his enlarged teeth.

"Inuyasha, please-" She choked as she felt his claws dig into her skin.

"You are such a stupid girl." He growled out in a menacing tone. "The shikon no tama is mine!"

She cried out from the pain in her arms from his grip and she somehow had managed to call on her power to blast him a few feet back. The action had surprised her. Clearly the anger in his eyes spoke how he felt about her feat.

Her mind yelled for her to escape, to run away. And as soon as she turned she felt a sharp pain by her ribs, again her body worked to help her flee, a small wavelike spark pushed itself from her body and hit the dangerous and unstable Inuyasha with a force that threw him far from her sight.

She prayed her friends were okay. She prayed that they had would recover from their own wounds; that they were away from the battle site and as far away from Inuyasha. She felt terrible for the fear that she held because of him, she felt terrible for wishing she could be far away from him, too. But this being was not Inuyasha. Her beloved hanyō friend would never do this to her. He cared for her. He protected her. This being chasing her was something else entirely. It had to be. He didn't look like his usual self, his maddening actions made him so terrifying.

Losing her balance and tripping over an exposed root – she fell onto the unforgiving ground and cried louder as she tried to get up; her crying offended her making her feel incompetent. She tried to once again call on her reiki to help keep her protected, but she didn't have enough practice with her miko power to make it bend to her will. This was her fault, her failure – she couldn't do something so simple that even an undead Kikyo could command without a fleeting hesitation.

A loveless life is a living death, she had once read. She had considered the saying such a terrible and lonely idea. To never love, to never feel a thrilling emotion settle over your heart and body that could make you warm and feel so joyful with the prospect of being loved in return. Her young naïve mind clearly didn't know that there were other things that could be worse. Maybe she had just chosen to not consider those things at that time.

Right now, she feared death, she feared her friend whom she loved. The mistake she had made was not being more prepared, for not training herself better, for easily trusting that fate would be on her side since it seemed it was fate that wanted her in the Sengoku period.

She heard the heavy wet footsteps behind her and a dark chuckle. An excruciating tingle ran down her back as she could now see his feet beside where she was still kneeling, still trying to get up.

"Always weak," He snarled.

Petrified with his proximity, angry at his words and how much it stung her, she sunk her fingers into the mud and wished she was more brave, more strong – not so helpless as she was now.

A light wave of power surrounded her body for a moment before it pulsed around her and pissed off the furious hanyō beside her even further. Then as quickly as the power came, it blasted out like a beacon and she slumped to the ground when Inuyasha had stuck her down.

Prompt: Stella Mira's Proverbial Challenge " A loveless life is a living death."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim any and all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this story. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her lovely creations.

_This story is meant for a mature audience only. This story will contain adult situations, strong language and violence. _

_No YIM's, please. _

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter Two**

Eyes closed he listened to the brushing movement of the branches from the trees outside the cave he and his pack had claimed for the evening. The night's sky was heavy with dark grey and violet clouds, the smell of wet earth was carried by the cool breeze in the humid night – a storm was approaching.

As his ward, retainer and two-head dragon rested, he felt a pull on senses. A disturbing presence was bordering his lands; the menacing energy demanding attention. As a vigilant demon lord he had taken precautions of identifying when malevolent beings or occurrences happened upon his land. He would not chance to have his reign be ridiculed for any lack of safeguarding. He would always protect what was his and abolish anyone or thing that dare challenge him and his rule.

Eyes still closed, he stretched his youki around his lands and recognized the familiar presence at the edge of the border. Naraku; he detested the spider hanyō and his fraudulences. The ghastly vermin did not allow for anyone to sense his presence unless he had wanted them to. What was Naraku playing at?

"Jaken," His strong tone instantly awoke his retainer.

"Yes, milord," The imp croaked out, moving away from the spot by fire he had fallen asleep.

"Stay close to Rin."

As soon as he stood he felt an abrupt tremor of an angry aura rush through his body. His blood itched. His beast stirred. He felt the new presence of a familial bond on his lands, one he found very vexing; Inuyasha. It felt as though Inuyasha had suddenly appeared in the middle of his lands; the hanyō did not have the means to travel instantaneously. His beast growled, aware of the change in the air, the wrongness in his half-brother's aura and the absence of Naraku. This was all too strange.

"No harm should befall her, Jaken." The Daiyōkai ordered before taking to leave the cave.

"Of course, milord; I will protect Rin with my life." The imp whispered loudly as to not wake the child, he bowed over and over.

He took to the sky and focused on where he felt the sweltering raging aura of Inuyasha.

Resisting the need for rest, Miroku continued to focus on pinpointing where the two missing from their group had been transported to. He could not find an aura for either the inu hanyō or the dear miko that disappeared when an amethyst colored flash of light had surrounded itself around the two. Sango and Shippo cried out in misery; Miroku had stared in stunned silence, a terrible foreboding overwhelming his nerves.

Naraku had soon disappeared at the same moment their companions did. Any signs of the battle before were gone. The four remaining from the group were now standing on the path road they were on before Naraku had shown up to cause disruption. Did Naraku have knowledge of what had happened to Inuyasha? Was that his plan? Or was it his intention to only cause confusion and plight in the group?

The monk feared for the miko more than he did his leader and he had plenty of reason to; Inuyasha had lost control over his demon blood in front of them. He had never before witnessed Inuyasha transform in such a way. An unstable hanyō was known to cause grave destruction to anything and anyone around them, so what chances did Kagome have if she was in close proximity to Inuyasha? Were they in Naraku's mercy? There were so many possibilities, and each one he could think of made him scared for his friends.

"I can't sense them." He said aloud after failing to reach any other aura further than a few yards from where he stood. His body was exhausted and injured. His cursed hand was stinging with pain, the discomfort traveled up his arm and radiated in his shoulder.

"They have to be okay." Sango said dejectedly.

"But, Inuyasha… didn't you see him! He-he could kill Kagome! The way he looked at her! He didn't believe her! He didn't listen!" Shippo cried out.

Each of their hearts sank at his words. Their fear was all shared. Sango reached to console the kit.

"Hanyō's are known to be dangerous for a reason." Sango murmured. "I've never seen one lose control before."

"That's because they are usually taken care of by one of their own before they have a chance to do any severe damage." Shippo breathed. "I didn't think Inuyasha could, could lose control like that! I know he has a temper, but how – how can he be so stupid and not believe Kagome! How can he let that happen?" Shippo couldn't stay calm. He wanted Kagome with him. He wanted her safe and smiling at him.

"He wouldn't hurt her…" Sango said, feeling shame for not believing her own words. The stories her father told her about demons and half-breeds losing control when pushed to a corner or when they lost themselves to anger were spoken to indicate how dangerous a situation could become when facing one. And each occurrence it ended up with people losing their lives and the yōkai or hanyō being slayed.

"We have to have faith that he won't hurt her. He is strong. Kagome is…" Miroku didn't know how to finish his sentence. Kagome was kind. Kagome was sweet. Kagome trusted too easily. But, Kagome was not strong enough to fight an out of control Inuyasha. If the beads didn't work, and she had no weapons with her, what means did Kagome have to survive if she was alone with him?

Each of them knew that going out to search for their friends would be almost impossible this late in the evening. They didn't have a clue to where they could be or how to find them. Injured and worn-out they felt the situation more horrible when clouds above them began to pour heavy drops of rain.

"Does Kagome know?" Shippo asked, still crying.

Miroku and Sango looked to the kit.

"Does Kagome know what becomes of hanyōs?" Shippo spoke sadly.

Their miko was from a different time and she still didn't know everything they did about demons and half-demons. She didn't know what danger hanyōs really were. The monk and demon slayer did not discuss it with her. They didn't want to betray their leader or frighten the miko. Besides, with the months they had spent at Inuyasha's side he never once revealed any struggle with his blood. They kept silent. They knew and kept it from her not wanting to cause worry where it wouldn't be needed – both not wanting to admit that something could go wrong with the hanyō. They never brought it up with him, or to each other; they were cowards when it came down to finding out the truth. They knew the risk, but they kept it from the miko.

It was to the east of his lands that he had sensed Naraku. Inuyasha, on the other hand, he sensed him close to the northern woods of his lands; he himself had been in the southern region of the Western lands. Within minutes he was fast approaching the northern area, a storm rampant; it was the thick oily aura full of frenzy fury and malice that guided him to his target. In his life he had never experienced these emotions from Inuyasha, not even when they fought at their father's tomb.

The closer he got to his half-brother, the more his own blood cautioned him that there was something off. His instincts told him that his brother had given in to his own demon blood, that he allowed the rage to power, to burn and consume him. After all, untrained hanyō were known to be weak when it came to anger, grief, and madness. It was truly pathetic.

Feeling that he was within seconds to finding his brother, he felt and witnessed an intense surge of holy power take to the sky in a flare like fashion. The energy did not singe him or make his beast furious. The power seemed to lack strength; a warning blaze or last effort to keep someone at bay.

As he descended, thunder echoed and lightening flashed about, he inhaled the scent of blood in the air, he breathed it in again. His mind recalled the scent of the miko, this time only amplified, it was her blood that had been spilt and by his brother's hands. Interesting. He landed but a few feet away, seeing Inuyasha laugh as he kicked the girl to a tree and for her body to land back on the thick slippery mud. The girl whimpered. Inuyasha stomped to the girl and lifted her face from the ground by grabbing a handful of hair. She gave a frail cry at the movement. Her hands went to where he grabbed her and a little bit of spark burnt his hands causing him to throw her back down. She groaned in pain.

The scene before him was all too barbaric. It seemed the hanyō was lost in his cruel amusement of torturing the known faithful miko, who was still trying to defend herself, that he was not aware of his arrival.

"Inuyasha," The Daiyōkai spoke with authority, disgusted with his behavior. He heard the miko gasp for air where she had been dropped.

For a split second the hanyō showed that he was surprised at being caught playing with his prey. He took in the arrival of the imperial demon standing and watching him. Inuyasha gave a callous smile as he registered who was in front of him.

Sesshomaru took in his brother's contemptible appearance. His body seemed stuck between wanting to transform into something greater, something he was not capable of; his bone structure jagged, his eyes red, his fangs crude, his claws rough. When he smiled at him, Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to tear his head off.

"To say that it is surprising to find you in this state would be a blatant lie. Sooner or later you would have experienced this disgrace." His voice betrayed no emotion; a cold precise opinion is what he gave.

Inuyasha snarled at him, "The fuck you care!"

"Under normal circumstances, this Sesshomaru does not find any importance in what you do. However, given that you are on my lands and in _this_ sordid state - it does require my attention. I can't have filth like you bringing any more dishonor," Sesshomaru stepped forward, "Tell me, Inuyasha, what has the miko done to deserve such treatment?" The Daiyōkai took another step forward seeing the hanyō flick his eyes back on the injured human girl in question.

He roared. "The miko is mine to kill as I please!"

"She is the Shikon Miko, is she not? Even I won't allow for the miko to be killed on my lands by you."

"She is mine! The shikon no tama is mine!" The hanyō growled out and moved to stand over the girl.

Was the half-breed that desperate or was it this unstable blood that called for more power? It looked to be that in this condition the hanyō was in, he was cruel and greedy like any arrogant lower class demon. It angered him that his father's blood ran through him.

"Pathetic." He voiced his constant thought of his brother.

That one word triggered Inuyasha. The same word he had been calling the beaten miko a few minutes ago. In an instant he was charging for the older demon.

Expecting a reaction as brash as he always behaved, Sesshomaru moved away from the attack. He maneuvered himself away from his brother and again moved when the hanyō followed his movements. Each swipe of his claws, each growl, showed how frustrated the hanyō was becoming. Sesshomaru heard the falls of each tree Inuyasha swiped down when he missed his intended mark. His own beast kept him steady and allowed him to be aware of each movement; the hanyō was faster when he lost control, but messier with his attacks. There was power behind his swing, but no calculation, no preciseness to it. He was throwing his strength blindly.

When Inuyasha came to close to him, Sesshomaru struck him in the abdomen, then quickly gave another blow to his back making the hanyō falter and land in the mud. "Anyone who craves the possession of the shikon no tama is weak."

Prompt: Stella Mira's Proverbial Challenge, "Conscience makes cowards of us all."


End file.
